


Draco Malfoy and The Redemption Arc

by Ock8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Dudley Dursley, Lucius Malfoy Dies, No Horcruxes, POV Alternating, Rituals, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ock8/pseuds/Ock8
Summary: Post CoS. After Dobby is freed from the wretched hands of Mr Malfoy, Dobby kills Lucius after he threatens Harry. How would that affect the plot, the characters and their relationships. Eventual Harry/Draco. Rated T. Good!Dumbledore Unsure!Snape. No Horcruxes in play.





	Draco Malfoy and The Redemption Arc

**Author's Note:**

> “You’ll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Harry Potter,” he said softly. “They were meddlesome fools, too.” He turned to go. “Come, Dobby. I said, come.” But Dobby didn’t move.
> 
> He was holding up Harry’s disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure.
> 
> “Master has given a sock,” said the elf in wonder. “Dobby is free.”
> 
> Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf then he lunged at Harry. “You’ve lost me my servant, boy!” But Dobby shouted, “You shall not harm Harry Potter!”
> 
> There was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backwards. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. He got up, his face livid, and pulled out his wand, but Dobby raised a long, threatening finger.
> 
> Extract from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Page 248  
> But what would have happened if Dobby had snapped? In that split second when he looked at Lucius, he only saw the abuse. What if Dobby had banished Lucius across the room instead of away from Harry and he had died of his injuries? How would that affect the plot, the characters and their relationships. 
> 
> I have tried to stick to canon as much as possible. Any suggestions please give them below. Many thanks to my beta Yoki x – Ock8

Chapter 1:

 Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf then he lunged at Harry. “You’ve lost me my servant, boy!” But Dobby shouted, “You shall not harm Harry Potter!”

There was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backwards. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. There was a sickening crunch, and all was quiet. Dobby stood motionless in stunned disbelief, in a surreal moment he looked like Justin Finch-Fletchly, petrified in the corridor.

“Oh no” breathed Harry and he ran back into Dumbledore’s office. But before he could call out his name or knock Dumbledore was already there, motioning with his wand while striding forwards. A small silvery bird burst forth and winged its way down the corridor, and before Harry could properly appreciate its majesty it had disappeared.

Dumbledore seemed to eye up Harry speculatively before coming to Mr. Malfoys aid. Dobby seemed to have frozen, he was staring at where Malfoy had been before he fell, his life flashing before his eyes. “Surely Malfoy would get up” desperately thought Harry, after all, he had seen Wizards fall from far greater heights and still be fine, Ron’s endless goings on about the seeker who, in 1793, caught the snitch and survived after falling 100 feet was a testament to that. Yet Malfoy lay prone on the floor, his cane still clutched in his gnarled hand, his arms splayed out beside him.

Madam Pomfrey bustled from around the corner, the bird silently following her, like a guardian of sorts. She had a whispered conversation with Dumbledore that sounded more like Hermione arguing for an extra mark in an essay before she gave a reluctant nod and attended Lucius. Harry, who up to this point was feeling extremely worried couldn’t help noticing the waves of peace giving off by the bird. As he studied the majesty of the creature, he noticed the similarities to Fawkes. As he reached out a tentative hand the bird pushed its beak into his palm. Like he had just drunk coffee warm waves of happiness radiated through him. He glanced up a Dumbledore who gave him a half nod of sorts and let out a shrill whistle. The bird sailed over to Dumbledore who seemed to recall him into his wand with a twist. Madam Pomfrey was now waved her wand in a very peculiar circular motion over his body.  ‘ **Cognosco’**. She muttered under her breath almost frantically. At last, she shook her head quietly and Dumbledore bowed his head. “Dobby” The sudden noise snapped both Dobby and Harry out of their silence. “Dobby, you will work for Hogwarts you understand?” Dumbledore urged, “They will find ways to-”

Dobby turned and gave Harry a sorrowful look. “Dobby is sorry”. With a reproachful look towards the body of Lucius, he snapped his fingers and with a crack disappeared. But it wasn’t like the last time though. A ripple of magic cut through the air and the very magic in the room seemed to drop. Dumbledore seemed to age before Harry’s eyes and he sighed sadly. “Alas, I thought this would happen.”  

Harry spluttered “You mean he’s- ”  “Gone?, Yes. He is gone, Harry. The wizarding world is very strict on its rules towards ‘non-human beings’, the punishment for Dobby would be death1 due to his causes in Lucius’s death*. There are many things the muggle and wizarding world do differently, and you must see that some aspects of both will be viewed as abhorrent and barbaric to the other culture. For example, Wizards find the world wars as unnecessary bloodshed. They think that they are more civilised than their Muggle counterparts. However, the Muggles abolished slavery over 100 years2 ago  whereas Wizards view beings and races based on whether they are capable of wielding a wand and keep many as slaves or impose heavy sanctions laws upon them.” Dumbledore seemed tired when he finished as if he had gained a heavy weight during the monologue.

 Madam Pomfrey had finished and put her comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder. “It’s best you head to the infirmary dear, a lot of things will be different in the morning, and I suggest you have a good night’s sleep.”

 

 

Headline of the Daily Prophet  Monday July 10th 1992

Lucius Malfoy Murdered by Mad Monstrous House Elf!

Respected Wizengamot member Lucius Malfoy was rushed to hospital after an incident took place in Hogwarts last night. He was pronounced dead in the Dai Llewellyn Ward by Healer-in-charge  **Hippocrates Smethwyck at 5:35.**

Mr Malfoys death was unseen, but it believed that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, found Mr. Malfoy and contacted the emergency team of St. Mungos, who were unable to save him due to the magical nature of his injuries. Poppy Pomfrey administered Monitoring and Stabilising Charms to Mr. Malfoy and she believes the nature of the injuries were caused by a house elf (An independent healer close to the Malfoys seconded her initial report citing chaotic magic from a recently deceased house elf). She had this to say: “I found Mr. Malfoy with a broken collar bone, a dislocated shoulder, compression of nerve discs, haemorrhages in the right frontal lobe.”

 Headmaster Dumbledore was able to discern that the cut was caused by a house elf but the chaotic magic surrounding the school made it impossible to tell which house elf completed the vile act. However due to the 1345 Servitude Laws made by the International Confederation of Wizards means that Magic must view the act as an accident, such as allowing the laws to be circumnavigated and the horrible deed to occur, I was able to tell that the house was found to have broken the laws by magic and was punished accordingly. We shall investigate the incident and will be cooperating very carefully with the Hogwarts elves.”

Headmaster Dumbledore (see picture bottom right) was unable to comment having been called away on important business. The Wizengamot held an emergency meeting where they voided Mr. Malfoys seat until his oldest son Draco Malfoy (12) will become of age. For the next five years the seat shall be held by Edward Greengrass who was a close friend of Mr. Malfoy. However, the respectful moment of silence held by our esteemed body to commemorate Lucius’s life was marred by Senior Secretary Delores Umbridge’s outburst demanding stricter views on all ‘non-human beings’. (The prophet does not share the views presented by Ms. Umbridge in any way ).

The aforementioned secretary  is presenting the Reform on all Magical Beings and the correct behaviour towards them this Saturday, “it is believed by the chamber that Umbrigde will use the sad death to push her own agenda, which house elves feature very heavily after you syphon out the vile terms towards them” the prophet was told by an unnamed member of the august body.

His seat on the board of governors will be up for re-election next November.

The Malfoy Vaults assets have been frozen until an agreement can be reached between Lucius Widow Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and the Goblins. An agreement should be reached on Wednesday. We are with Lucius’s family and offer our condolence to his surviving wife and child.

_By Rita Skeeter_

 

1 – Due to how house elves are treated by the wizards it seems only logical that there is some sort of rule punishing house elves who kill humans. This law I have made up and basically, Dobby will take no further role in the story. House elves who betray their masters will also be punished as magic works on intent, so what role will Kreacher play?

 

2 – Based on the 1833 Slavery Abolition act, even though the British-Atlantic Slave trade was banned in 1807 this one is more general for domestic slaves like house elves could be categorized.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be posted shortly. Thanks for reading!


End file.
